One Good Deed?
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Chipmy-Popmy to get a cutscene. (You may have to talk to him twice to get the cutscene.) *Take the Manaclipper in Bibiki Bay to Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle. The clipper does three tours. You want the tour that goes out to Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle. *Once on the Isle, follow the path to (H-9), near the center of the isle. There is a ???. *Examine the ??? to spawn six Peerifools (Mandragora type monsters). Defeat them. **The Peerifools use Dream Flower rapidly, often within seconds of each other when they are awake, but a 75 character should have no difficulty evading or resisting the sleep effect. **They are very susceptible to a BLM's Sleep spells. *Once defeated, examine the ??? again for a cutscene and the Deed to Purgonorgo Isle. *Return to Chipmy-Popmy for another cutscene. *Now you need to track down one of the Mithran Trackers in Attohwa Chasm. She is actually located in Boneyard Gully. **''Attohwa Chasm, even with a map, can be very confusing. Monsters in the central and eastern areas tend to be non-aggressive to level 60+ characters, while monsters on the west side of the map (the side that Tiamat and Xolotl spawn on) will still be aggressive to a level 75 character.'' *Enter Attohwa Chasm from the Maze of Shakhrami, the entrance is labeled on your map. *Cross the bridge (this is very important) and follow the path. *At (H-10) there is a dead end. You want to head east, not west. This will take you into the lower leveled eastern side of the map. *Follow the mountain side north to (I-8). There is a cave to take you back into the mountain/chasm area. *Follow the path (there is another dead end shortly into the area, head south not north). The path winds in all directions and takes you all over the chasm. There will be a fork in the path, follow either one south. *At (G-7), there is another dead end; head north, not east. You will cross three bridges before you get to the end. **''Be very careful once you see the tunnel exit, as Antlions come very close to the mountain. Use Sneak and Invisible and follow the mountain north again.'' **Antlions detect by sound so it is safe to renew Invisible near one while avoiding the goblins. *At (F-6), there is another tunnel entrance. Follow this tunnel, one bridge to the Boneyard Gully zone, in the eastern part of (G-6). *Once you zone, you will have another cutscene, at the end of which you will receive the Map of the Attohwa Chasm. *Return to Chipmy-Popmy to complete the quest. You may need to speak to Chipmy-Popmy twice to activate this scene. Game Description Client: Chipmy-Popmy (Fishermen's Guild, Port Windurst) Summary: :A mysterious character living on Purgonorgo Isle in Bibiki Bay insists that the island belongs to him. Chipmy-Popmy wants you to participate in the next "debate" over ownership, set to take place in the center of the island. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests